


The Package

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bombs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Humorous Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Other, Prompt Fic, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I opened the door and picked up the brown package on my porch. Immediately, I knew something wasn't right...
Kudos: 1





	The Package

I sat alone in my living room, clutching the soft grey blanket that wrapped around me as I stared intensely at my TV. The channel was doing a horror movie marathon, and my eyes had been glued to the screen for hours now. Originally, I hadn’t thought much of it. I had never been a huge fan of horror and hadn’t intended on watching any of it. But during the fourth or fifth movie, something had caught my attention. Perhaps it was the surprisingly well done acting, or just the vodka I’d been sipping to pass the time. Either way, I had been watching like a hawk since 10 at night, now glancing to the side to see the sunlight begin to peak through my window.

What time was it now? I checked my phone, looking to find it was 6:30 in the morning. Dear lord, had I really been up that long? I knew it would probably be best to hit the hay, but then again, the plot in this movie was just starting to get interesting. As far as my slightly intoxicated brain could remember, the main character – Lisa – was currently in currently in an abusive relationship with a guy named James. She was just beginning to realize that she was being psychologically abused and manipulated and was currently looking for ways out. From what I had seen of the ads, most of the horror was based around the fragile and unstable mental state James had put her in, but it didn’t take a rocket scientist to see that this was also going to have elements of slasher themed horror; James was already being hinted at to be a sadistic, violent freakshow after all.

It was strange, to think that someone who looked so harmless and kind could be driven by nothing but a greedy desire to see people suffer. That didn’t just go for fictional characters, though. I found it so hard to believe the number of faces on TV that looked so sweet, but belonged to people who had done terrible things. It was...unsettling, to say the least.

As I sat and held onto that thought, a knock at my door snapped me back to reality. A quiet, smooth voice called “Mail!”

With a groan of slight annoyance, I got up. I opened the door and picked up the brown package on my porch. Immediately, I knew something wasn't right. When was the last time I had ordered anything? I couldn't remember. My brow raised as I looked up at the mail man, who had stopped and turned when he noticed my confusion. “You alright?” He asked. I paused to look back at the box in my hands. “Yeah..I just wasn’t expecting anything any time soon..” My voice trailed off as I said it. “Life is full of surprises, I guess.”. “Yeah. You never know what’s gonna happen.” He replied, turning back around and climbing into his truck. “You have a good one.” He called. “You too” I said, my voice quiet. I wasn’t sure if he heard me. I looked up, and caught eyes with him once again. He smiled at me, tiredly; a completely innocent gesture, really, but something about it made me feel different, and wrong.

Hurriedly, I closed my door and pressed my back against it. Immediately, I regretted it. Why was I acting this way? Was it because of the vodka? I had always been a jumpy person, and got impulsive whenever I drank. Then, I considered that I hadn’t slept in the last twenty-four hours. I really needed to get myself under control, didn’t I? Casting that thought aside, I looked at the box in my arms. It was small, and cube shaped. It wasn’t very heavy, and shaking it didn’t do much, so then I came back to my big question – what was in this thing?

I stood up, walked into the kitchen, and set the box on the table. Then, I stared. I stood, and stared. What was I supposed to do with this thing? I could’ve thrown it away, but what if it was something important? I could’ve opened it, but then again, I had no idea where the thing came from. I went to check, but the label was printed in a language I didn’t understand. Maybe Japanese, or Chinese. Either way, the symbols made no sense. Not to me, at least. So, what if I just left it alone? The option was appealing for a moment, before I realized just how curious I was to see what had been mailed to me. But what if it was dangerous, a bomb?

Wait a minute, I was being ridiculous again. Why would someone mail me a bomb? I was a shut in who lived alone in the middle of nowhere – I doubt that anyone knew where I lived, other than the mail man. So why was I thinking so much into it? I guess it was my wild imagination. Some things from childhood really stick to you, huh? With that in mind, I shrugged off the anxiety to the best of my ability and went to get my box cutter.

When I came back, half of my mind expected to see a table with no box. But it was still right there, just where I had left it. Nothing had changed, and nothing had moved. But that’s what gave it an eerie feeling. It was just a mystery box, sitting in in my dark kitchen as I approached it with a sharp object that I had only at that point realized how firmly I held. The voice of Harris (played by Chris Hemsworth) barked from my living room, “HURRY UP AND OPEN IT BEFORE WE ALL DIE GOD DAMMIT!". Obviously, he was probably in character in the movie, yelling at Lisa to open a door so they would get chopped to human steak, but if it didn’t feel fitting, I don’t know what would have. I decided to listen to him, letting the blade of my cutter break the seal of tape on the package. I opened it carefully, only to find a smaller box inside. It was decorated with weird designs of cartoony characters I had never seen before, but I didn’t really pay much attention. As I slowly opened the smaller box, I realized what had shown up at my door.

A harmonica.

Wait, what?

I studied the object in my hands for a moment. When had I bought this? I was clueless. I didn't even know how to play the harmonica. So why did this show up at my door? Then, as I pondered on that question, the answer hit me; I had been drunk on Ebay again. I guess that’s what happens when you live alone. With a sigh of relief, I set the silver instrument down and walked back to my living room. I knew that after a whole day without sleep, I needed a nap. As I held that thought, I gracefully flopped face first onto the couch and passed out immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for school, and I decided to share it here.


End file.
